


Water Birds (Haruka X Reader)

by Silent_Bunster



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Injury, Past, Shyness, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Bunster/pseuds/Silent_Bunster
Summary: Looking over at the last person remaining, the jet-black haired guy, I waited for him to speak, him being the only one who hasn't spoken yet but surprisingly, he does nothing.Just stands there....intensely staring into my eyes.Returning the gaze, I look into his azure orbs which hold a hint of surprise as they gently burn through mine. A stern expression covered his face while his eyes seemed to have a charmingly timid glow which I had only seen once before, a very long time ago.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Water, Nanase Haruka/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Who Saved Me?

**Y/N POV:**

Carelessly, I stumble outside furious at my friends for leaving me behind. Assuming that they would be waiting for me, I scan the vast space around me only to be greeted with utter silence.

"Where the hell are these people?!", I whisper to myself attempting to hide the annoyance in my voice while also trying to keep a straight face. 

While I scout around for my dumb-ass friends, I spot some shadows walking behind the towering building in front. Certain that it's them, I rush over unaware of what I be getting myself into. 

Making my way towards my 'friends' turned out pretty hard with my injured leg since I had left the footwear inside and had decided it would waste time if I went back to get it. Halfway there, I see the figures disappear and start walking faster (almost skipping). Reaching the building, half running half limping, I make way to its backside. 

Turning the corner, I'm welcomed with a loud outburst forcing me to trip into what I guess to be a swimming pool that lay in front. Bewildered and unclear about my surrounding, I try to gain control over the strong current pulling me down. Yet after endless attempts to get back to the surface and getting defeated every time, I finally stop operating my body and drift slowly down into the darkness below.

Mentally cursing myself, I blame my fractured leg. If only it wasn't broken I would have easily reached the surface, considering I was the best swimmer out of all my friends. 

Accepting the fact that there was nothing I could possibly do now, my mind starts panicking, thinking about what will come next as my eyes slowly begin to close and my senses become blurry. The last thing I remember before the silence and darkness engulf me is the sound of a cool water splash above as the waves cause some more commotion.

**Haruka's POV:**

As I walk towards the swimming pool for my normal routine, I begin pulling at my already loose tie.

I get ready to jump, deciding that it was better to swim with clothes today, as the others weren't there so it wouldn't be a safety precaution.

Instantly, I spot a disturbance in the water coming from underneath.   
At first it looked like as if it was just a piece of clothing moving around but after looking more closely and attentively, I reckoned it was a person. A GIRL. 

Without pondering more on the situation, I recklessly strip off my shirt and dive headfirst into the deep, cerulean water. For some time, I forget about the outside world and feel completely immersed in the serene surrounding. The chilling water brushes against my face and my eyes wander around the broad pool, lost in the tiny fragments of air hanging in the water. The sound of the gentle breeze was also cut out, replaced by a calm and tranquil silence.

Once again focusing on the shape below, I start swimming towards her as she falls further down. Quickly reaching her, I pull her towards me and lift her to the surface, placing her on the wet floor. Wiping her hair away gently, I gaze at her still face taking in every detail. If it wasn't for her sudden outbursts of coughs that come later, I would've kept looking at her for much longer without even realising. Trying my best to comfort her, I rub my hand on her soaking back as she tried getting control over breathing. Her face felt like it resembled someone I had seen before.

"Could she be from school?", I think to myself as she finally stops coughing and calms down her breathing to a slower pace.

Her eyes still closed, she lay there motionlessly as I quickly call the hospital which luckily happened to be in close approximation. Arriving within minutes, I leave her with them and begin to leave before she gains consciousness again.

**Y/N POV:**

Opening my (e/c) orbs, I'm welcomed by a hospital bed and many wires holding up my foot. The smell of medicine rushes inside my nose, filling me with disgust and an uncomfortable feeling. I never liked it but it always did remind me of certain aspects of life which I wouldn't normally ponder on too much. 

The realisation that there's a time when life can be going exactly your way, then within seconds it feel like a living nightmare, making you feel helpless. But I guess that's what life is, it's filled with love and hate, pain and pleasure, happiness and sadness, trust and betrayal. 

The longer we live, the more we experience.

The physical aspect wasn't what that bothered me too much, it was the mental pain that gave me shivers. Maybe because it was something that had accompanied me since my childhood.

People don't understand the agony behind mental pain, it torments your brain day after day, night after night, giving no sign of ending. It breaks you up from inside, forcing you to plaster a small, unconvincing smile in front of others.

But there was no point in whining or complaining.  
It was only temporary, you get past it, some take more time than others but they come out braver, more sure of life.

You just have to not lose hope.

Judging by the look of my foot, I'm sure it had gotten worse and would take another 3-4 weeks to recover. It had already taken so long to heal from the first 'accident'. Though I agree that incident was partially my fault, my brother was the main culprit behind it.

_ Flashback: _

_I was helping around in the kitchen, cutting some cucumbers, my mind dwelling on what choices I should make for my further studies. I didn't imagine it would be this hard to decide but whatever I choose will determine what career field I'll go into so it has to be well-thought out._

_Paying no attention to the cutting, I keep reflecting on what to select and ignore my brother's constant screaming coming from behind._

_Seeing that the cucumber is all cut, I get up to put it away and turn around to be bashed into by my brother. His body collides with mine as I drop the plate and knife._ _The plate hits my leg and rebounds off, scattering the cucumber everywhere, whereas the knife lands straight on my foot, slashing through my skin. I_ _hurriedly look down and see scarlet everywhere as the pain shoots up around my body. My body burning with heat, the main source being my foot._

_I was on fire._

_Quickly getting rushed to hospital, I see my brothers terrified face starring at me so I smile towards him, trying to make him feel less bad._

_Present Time_

Recalling that memory, made this event seem far less worse and painful.

"(Y/n) How are you...What happened....What did you do now?!?!?" my friends bombard me with all their questions as they enter the hospital room.

Without answering all their questions, I silently wait for them to calm down. However, after waiting for many minutes, I lose hope.

But before I speak, (Friend 1) starts to quieten the others. 

"Guys stop talking, (Y/N) wants to say something"

Nodding at her as a gesture of thanks, I turn towards my now silent friends. They were all staring at me, waiting for me to say something which put me in a bit of uneasy spot for I wasn't normally the talkative person in our group. I was more of a person who listens attentively, joining in when it's needed and adds their own ideas in between.

"I...nearly drowned in a swimming pool" I say, keeping a straight and unbothered face.

"You what....Who helped....Are you alright!?!?!?" my friends start to interrogate once again.

Interrupting my friends discussion, the doctor arrives clearly surprised by the amount of ratchet they were making.

"Hello (Y/N), I hope you're feeling better. You will be allowed to go home soon, however you should restrain yourself from doing many physical activities and therefore I suggest you should take some days off school" The doctor says and leaves a bit too quickly, either wanting to get away from a bunch of school girls or had a somewhere else to be.

"You're so lucky, you get to take more days off school", (Friend 2) remarks as the others start to join in with the conversation.

Not so long ago, taking days would have felt amazing but now I had realised that there wasn't much to do at home and I much rather preferred being with my friends. 

The day passed pretty quick and soon it was time to go home. One of my friend had volunteered to drop me off. Soon I was in my bed and was ready doze off. I was normally a night owl but after today my body couldn't take much more. Nevertheless a thought inside my head kept diverting my attention all day. 

"Who pulled me out and called the ambulance? The person didn't even bother to leave their name."

Unaware of how long I kept thinking about it, I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter!

It's my first book so please excuse some mistakes.

Take Care ^_^


	2. Back To Normal

Just as I had expected, the next couple days went by very slow and were pretty tedious. I had to take extra care of my wounded leg and didn't have much work on my mind, meaning I spent most of my days either reading books or watching Naruto Shippuden, which I still had to finish.

At times though, I felt more energetic and invested myself in some origami, taking my bored mind off how isolated I had been feeling lately. Before, my friends used to visit frequently but recently they had all been busy. I can't blame them, it's the end of the second year of high school and they have a lot on their mind. My brothers are also at school for most of the day, my mum has her own things to deal with and my dad is always at work. 

The only way I really connected with anyone else in these days was through social media but soon my intellect got sick of staring at my blank phone screen, always restlessly awaiting for it to light up with a notification of any kind. 

Then there had been days where I've felt absolutely useless with nothing to do and lay on my bed for the whole 24 hours, my mind engrossed in deep thoughts as my eyes gazed at the tiny cracks on my ceiling, their intricate shape alluring me to keep staring. 

I had a lot to think about during that time but the one thing that kept slipping back into my brain was the thought about the stranger who saved me. Maybe because my injured leg was existing proof of the incident and happened to be a reminder to me every time I saw it, maybe it was just my curiosity getting the better of me. Regardless, the thought would just never leave me, no-matter how much I tried to push it to the back of my head and get past it.

Being some-what productive with my time, I tried to learn to cook some more variety of foods and also practice more of my art. Art was something I hadn't really been giving my attention to lately so I used this opportunity to draw some more. This was the perfect chance since I take a lot of time doing my art, I want every detail to be perfection, now I finally had the time to take as long I want.

That's pretty much all that had happened in the past days and I'm glad I'm returning back to school tomorrow, back to my friends, back to work, back to normal.   
Though I'll miss not being able to do my art and watching Naruto Shippuden as often, I'm pleased things are going back to how they used to be.

  
As I lay on my bed recalling all those memories, my phone flashed bright with a notification. Ignoring it, I turn my back ready to doze off when my phone starts spamming with notifications, sighing I turn around and look at the messages.   
They were from none other than my friends.

_(Friend 3): (Y/n) is finally coming back to school. Yay!_

_(Friend 4): Yh, she missed so many things._

_(Friend 2): I'm sure she was enjoying more at home, school sucks._

_(Friends 3): Aww, don't say that, it's not that bad._

_(Friend 1): Guys, why are you all awake right now, it's Monday tomorrow!_

_(Friend 2): Who cares?_

I read their conversation, a smile forming on my face, I had missed their company a lot.

_(Me): Hey._

_(Friend 6): Look guys, (Y/n)'s here._

_(Friend 1): How's your leg?_

_(Me): It's better._

_(Friend 5): A lot of things happened while you were gone, like the history teacher left, that blond-haired bully got expelled  
and **a new swimming club opened**._

_(Friend 6): I'm just glad that dumb ass bully, Bakuhoe, is gone, he was just so ugly._

_(Friend 2): Swimming club? Who's going to join that, it's a waste of time._

_(Friend 4): You're just saying that cause you can't swim._

_(Friend 6): Why are you defending it so much, are thinking about joining?_

_(Friend 4): No, I would drown straight away._

_(Friend 5): Guys, I think lets not talk about anything related to water in front of (Y/n) after what happened._

_(Friend 1): I agree. I have to go now, bye._

_(Friend 5): Same, bye._

As they left one by one, I eventually closed my phone and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. The drowsiness which had once overcome me was now entirely gone as I was reminded of the event once again. I didn't care at first since I thought it was me just being weary but the thought has stayed with me. It keeps coming back to annoy me and instead of ignoring it, I want to find an answer. I'm stubborn like that. 

Turning and flipping endless times, I still couldn't find sleep, my mind visualising the recent event which only lead to more questions developing in my mind. I only had one detail which I had gotten from the hospital...It was a boy who had saved me, but why not leave a name?

"Why did he just leave? What state had he seen me in? What if he sees me again?", My mind ravelled on and on until I thought it would explode. 

"Ugh", I couldn't take it any longer. Closing my eyes shut, I do what I never expected myself to ever do.

"1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep...", I start whispering under my breath, adding special features to all the sheep, keeping my frustrated mind busy.  
  
(TIME SKIP)

Arriving at school, my eyes wander around trying to look for my friends and I find them standing together beside the entrance. Whatever time I would come, there would always be someone there already since I was normally the friend who reached school last and after the others, considering the fact I walk.

"Hey", I say subtly, reaching them.

They all turn towards me, returning my greeting and flooding me with all their questions.

Slightly annoyed but ready to answer, I open my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a deafening bell.

"All students make way towards your class", The teacher shouts following the ringing of the bell.

"Already!", (Friend 3) whines as we slowly make our way towards the main building.

"Stop whining, you were here the earliest", (Friend 2) replies, tired of (Friend 3)'s over-acting.

As they argue the whole way to class, I ignore them as background noise and continue my conversation with the rest. Saying bye to half my friends as they were in the other class, I enter my classroom and take my usual seat near the window.

The teacher soon starts to take the attendance, going down the names one by one.

I waited patiently for my name but it wasn't coming so I decided to stare outside for the time being until I would hear my name. My eyes wandered around the school grounds taking in all the details, I could see almost everything from this view which is why I loved my seat.

The benches me and my friends sit on every lunch were visible from here, they were covered in leaves falling from the worn out oak trees ahead but none of that caught my attention, I'd seen it before a million times. Nothing had changed and my eyes flickered on everything for just a second before moving on. 

Ready to focus back to the class, I turn slightly, however, unexpectedly a shining, glow catches my attention as I try to see what it is. Focusing on the place it's coming from, I adjust my eyes to the blinding light only then realising it was a pool of water. A swimming pool to be exact. This is what (Friend 5) must have been talking about.

_(Friend 5): A lot of things happened while you were gone, like the history teacher left, that blond-haired bully got expelled and **a new swimming club opened**._

Gazing at it, I'm completely lost in thoughts and soon the memories start coming back. The splashes, the cold touch, the liquid slowly enveloping me, my helplessness but the worst part was the thought of the stranger, lingering at the back of my head. Cursing myself for glaring at it for too long, I divert my attention to some students walking below, coming in late.

Beside me, I hear tiny whispers and snap out of my dazing.

"(Y/n), say something, the teachers been calling your name for ages. Hello? Are you even listening?", I hear( Friend 5) whisper to me as I turn around shocked.

"So (Y/n), Haruka and Makoto aren't present today", The teacher's voice travels around the class. 

Unable to speak from the shock, I stay still.

"(Y/n)....", (Friend 5) calls me again, encouraging me to speak.

Even after gaining my composure, I stay still. I don't like speaking out loud. 

"Miss...(Y/n) is here", My friend explains to the teacher while glancing at me, sighing.

"She'll never change", I hear her whisper, as a warm smile creeps onto her face.

(TIME SKIP)

It was the last lesson of the day, Maths. I was restlessly waiting for it end.

Looking down at the question sheet, I glare at the page and then glance at the beautiful scenery outside. With not a second to spare, I turn over the page and start to draw the appealing landscape. 

Having only completed drawing a bench, the teacher's voice calls out.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today, please get ready to leave in a minute".

Glancing at (Friend 5), I stare in awe as she's completed the whole question sheet, she was great at maths, whereas I was more comfortable with English, yet we still got on well, better than the others.

Getting up from my seat, I shove the sheet in my bag as I hear the teacher call out my name to stay behind. 

(Friend 5) and I share eye contact both wondering if she'd seen me drawing.

Reaching the teachers desk after everyone's left, I wait till she speaks.

"(Y/n), since you haven't been here for the past few days, you probably haven't heard of the enrichment program. It's where we are encouraging pupils to try out different clubs. Do you have any clubs in mind you want to try out?", The teacher explains.

"No", I reply simply.

Clearly seeing my expressionless face and judging from my reply, she makes the decision herself.

"How about trying the swimming club?"

Staring at her blankly, I raise an eyebrow.

"I know you have just had an accident related to water but you don't need to participate much, you can just go to observe, maybe even help with all the managing", She replies quickly seeing my reaction.

Not being much of argumentative person, I agree and leave.

Waiting for me outside is (Friend 5), I tell her the whole conversation as we walk towards the school exit.

"You're not really going to go, are you?", She asks, wondering herself what she would do.

"Idk", I mumble to myself.

"You should at least go once and see if it's worth a try", She encourages me, as we leave the school ground and start walking home together since her house comes on the way to mine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it till the end.**

**This doesn't seem like a long chapter but compared to how much I normally write, it's long.**

**There'll be more longer chapters in the future though, so don't worry.**

**Hope you keep reading and I'll update soon.**

**Also stay safe in these times and take care.**

**Until next time.**


	3. I Only Swim Free

The next day wasn't much different, the hours passed by as my eyes busied themselves gazing upon the beautiful setting outside. Eventually, the last lesson of the day finished and I was making my way through the cramped corridor, trying to find (Friend 5).

No luck.

Disappointed and alone, I wander outside the main building as my sight lingers over to where the swimming pool was.

"You should at least go once and see if it's worth a try", I recall (Friend 5)'s advice as I slowly start walking towards the pool, sighing inwardly.

"This better be worth it", I mumble to myself as I reach it and restlessly stand beside, awaiting for a member of the club to show up.

After what felt like such a lengthy amount of time, I spot a group of people walking towards me who I guess to be the members. Straightening my posture, I look more closely at them, there seemed to be 4 boys and a girl. Finally noticing me standing there, the girl runs up towards me while the others try to catch up, surprised by her sudden change in motion.

"You must be the person who's taking part in the enrichment activity! I'm so happy you chose the swimming club", She cheers, approaching me. Using my common sense, I figure out she's unaware of the fact I didn't get a choice in the matter and decide to keep it to myself.

"My name is Kou", She introduces herself.

"The apply sheet said Gou", I intrigue.

"It's pronounced as Kou though", She clarifies.

"Isn't it still a boys na-", I start to question, only to be abruptly interrupted by her.

"No, IT'S KOU. KOU!", She repeats over and over again, annoyance clear in her voice.

I stare at her blankly, wanting her to close her ranting mouth, since the sound of her talking was interrupting my actually-sane thoughts.

"I'm (Y/n), btw", I manage to introduce myself just as she stops and the others catch up, hurling all their questions at me and Gou.

"Who's she???", The blonde-haired one exclaims, ignoring my recent remark, his mouth plastered with a huge smile as he comes dangerously close to my face.

Quickly getting pulled away by Gou and receiving an irritated look from me, he silently stands beside her, only half aware of the discomfort he's caused.

"Is she joining the club?", A boy a year under me pushes up his red glasses as he speaks with the same amount of enthusiasm, just less invasive.

"OMG, really! That's great! My name is Nagisa!", The blonde one yells once again, already forgetting what had happened a minute earlier, the wholesome smile on his face growing even larger.

"Guys, at least give her a chance to talk", The brown-haired guy spoke up this time, giving me warm nod.

Looking over at the last person remaining, the jet-black haired guy, I waited for him to speak, him being the only one who hasn't spoken yet but surprisingly, he does nothing.

Just stands there.... Just stands there INTENSELY STARING AT ME.

Returning the gaze, I look into his azure orbs which hold a hint of surprise as they gently burn through mine. His face held a stern expression yet his eyes seemed to have a charmingly timid glow which I had only seen once before, a very long time ago. A time which is long gone but is always going to stay with me. A small shade of regret and sorrow falls onto my face as I'm left reminded of the past. The past which was too unbearable to say out loud, keeping it locked in was the best way to make it appear unreal. The recent accidents both combined felt like nothing compared to what had happened on 26 July 2009.

The slightest thought made my heart clench.

Oblivious that I've been looking at him all this time, I continue, until the flicker of sorrow in my eyes becomes visible to him as he realises he's been gazing at me as well and breaks the stare, his head turned away, now facing the ground.

"Helloooo, where are you lost?", Nagisa asks confused with my silence, snapping me out of my daze.

Turning to the rest who have all their attention on focused on me, I force back a tear and cover my face with an unbothered expression.

"I'm (Y/n), I'm here because of the enrichment program", I reply calmly, answering their inquiry, my uninterested voice ringing in my ears.

"Aw, so you're only here for a while," Nagisa moans, actually looking disappointed though he doesn't even know me,"Will you _at least_ swim?"

"No."

I reply slowly, my mind still lost in trying to recover from the remembrance of my past. That part of my life...

Not wanting to ponder on it too much, I try to clear my head but it stayed as a side thought.

The only upside to remembering _that_ day was that the swimming pool accident didn't seem so bad now. How could it, it didn't even come close to _that_. I had mostly gotten over the the water incident, maybe because my mind was used to thinking about it over and over again, maybe my mind eventually got sick of the thought due to the millions of times I looked over at the swimming pool from the class window. I had no idea. But what I did know was that, I would never be able to get rid of that date.

26 July 2009.

"BUT WH-", Nagisa starts to question once again, interrupting my deep sea of thoughts but thankfully is soon interrupted by the brown-haired guy.

"I think that's enough questions for now. Welcome to the Swim club, I'm Makoto and this is Haruka" He says, pointing towards the guy beside him.

"Haruka...", I mutter to myself, as I avoid glancing his way but my curiosity couldn't resist his strong aura. It reminded me of back then, when everything was innocent, when dreams felt achievable, when you believed everything would be alright no-matter how bad things got , it reminded me of when _he_ was still with me. This guy, Haruka is similar yet he's very different at the same time.

Hiding my thoughts from displaying on my face, I hurriedly turn to the others as they start to discuss their different forms of practice. Gou had planned it all out and was standing right in front, proudly going through it with the blue-haired guy, Rei, frequently protesting. Actually interested in what she's saying for the first time, I listen attentively, only to be distracted a few seconds in.

"HARUKA JUST STRIPPED OFF HIS CLOTHES WITH ONLY HIS SWIMSUIT ON", I internally scream to myself, completely astounded by his sudden act.

The others react similarly as they shout out towards him, Gou emphasising especially on his muscles. However, it had little influence on the male, he simply just continues to swim ahead. Having lost interest in the practice plan now, I block out everything Gou says, only focusing on Haruka swimming. He seemed at peace. As he reaches the other side and turns around to look, I quickly move my eyes towards the rest of the group, not wanting to meet his eyes a third time.

"Rei, you can't swim!", Gou shrieks, her voice penetrating through my eardrums. What was she talking about? Rei the glasses nerd couldn't swim?

Now, _this_ was shocking.

What was he doing in a swim club if he couldn't swim?   
One by one they all coached but he would just sink to the bottom of the pool every time. Since everyone had given a try, they all looked towards Haruka hopefully, only to be answered with a "No".

Rude much. These guys are supposed to be his friends, not that I'd do it for mine...

He just walks away.

I try to encourage the others in my own way as they continue trying to teach him how to swim, regardless of all the times he lifelessly sinks to the bottom of the pool.

These guys seem so...pure and light. They also seem to have the same spirit that _he_ had, always going on and never giving up.

Glancing at the sky, I realise it's nearly dark. I had stayed way longer than intended.

As the others slowly left, I was beginning to leave when I saw Rei sulking away.

Deciding against the decision of going to see him since it was none of my business, I turn around to leave when I catch sight of Haruka staring at him from afar.

Something in my intuition tells me to help them out and abandon my logic. It gets me into trouble but I can't control my desire to not regret what's to come after if I don't act now.

I start walking towards Haruka.

"Hey", I call out to him as he turns around clearly surprised. I can tell he's shocked despite the look on his face, it's the look I see reflected in people's eyes when I'm surprised.

Replying "Hey," with a blank face he waits for me to talk. I have no idea why there's slight hope in his eye but there always is, every time I look. No-matter how many times I dwell into his eyes, I can't get used to the feeling. Every time Ilook, there's that same glow, same innocence, same feeling. However, there was still something that differentiated Haruka from _him_. What am I even thinking? This guy was a total stranger before today then why am I feeling so close to him already.

"You should help Rei", My tone seems quiet but with a hint of commanding nature, it's how my voice is, "He really wants to swim and I suppose he looks up to you. I'm sure if you taught him, he'll feel more encouraged", I tilt my head to the side out of habit as I finish the most words I've said in a long time. I wasn't a talker. Nor did I want to keep staring at him, giving my mind an open chance to start making comparisons of all sorts.

"I only swim free", He utters plainly with a hint of seriousness.

"That doesn't mean you can't teach him.", I speak back optimistic.

"You can teach him free", I add, noticing a slight twitch in his forehead as he looks down at me.

Both of us are engulfed in a deep silence, as he stares at the marble floor while the seconds slip by with me taking in his warm and beautiful features. This was a nice feeling but somewhere deep inside dread was creeping its way up. Haruka really wasn't like _him._ Convincing myself that I'm somewhat satisfied with the result, I continue watching him. I wasn't normally like this, but he was making me like this. I had never looked at someone else this way.

Suddenly, I realise his eyes returning my gaze. It seemed like he wanted me to realise something or as if he has expected something else. They bore deeply into mine, and I can feel myself breaking eye contact and looking to the side so I don't end up embarrassed that we were staring at each other like two lovesick teens.

_HOLD ON.....WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY MIND!!!  
NOTHING LIKE THAT IS GOING ON!!!_

I scream inside my head, moving my gaze away, slowly sauntering outside, catching a slight....blush!?....on his face.

He seems to realise he'd been staring at me WAY too much and looks down at the floor, unknowing of how to reply. It's not like it didn't happen a lot but he did that too openly..... I was probably wrong about him being like me.

Without looking back, I keep walking towards home, his voice still lingering in my ears.

_I only swim free._

From this single sentence, I could tell Haruka's nothing like _him_.

 _He_ was competitive and a great friend, I wouldn't have asked for anyone better.

 _His_ thought was enough to make me teary eyed but I wasn't going to let the tear shed , I had trained myself countless times to not let my emotions get the better of me but more importantly, _he_ wouldn't want me crying.

On the other Haruka doesn't really seem like he gets close to people. But out of all the people I've met, he was the only one who reminded me of the past, not only the haunting things but the little things I used to enjoy in life, even if someone like himself was the furthest away from them.

"I only swim free", I repeat under my breath, looking up at the clear, terrestrial night sky.


	4. Maybe He's Not So Emotionless

Saying goodbye to (Friend 5), I make my way towards the pool. I had decided to visit and stay with the swim club for a few more days. It's not like I had anything better to do.....was the excuse I gave to others, but the truth was that these guys reminded me of _him_ and how things used to be before. They weren't the exact same human beings, but they were close enough.

My friends were obviously great company and had their own style, but these guys on the other hand had a weird nostalgic vibe to them, which I had unknowingly been craving for ages. It sounds selfish of me, and I agree it is, but I deserve this much after all that's gone on.

As I reach the water, I spot two figures splashing inside, realising when coming nearer they're Haruka and Rei, they weren't swimming though. Rei lay on his chest trying to stay afloat on the shimmering liquid as haruka stood by, instructing.

He was helping him swim...  
He _actually_ listened to me?

As I make my way to where the others were sitting, I slightly glance his way. He looked unbothered, yet there was still passion and concern in his eyes. He taught Rei with extreme care, and you could clearly see how much he loved _his_ water.

Taking a seat beside the rest, I also fall victim to staring endlessly at the two in the water, unbeknownst to the amount of time that passed 

When Haruka is finally satisfied, he backs away, giving Rei space to swim.

Everyone had tried teaching Rei and failed, Haruka was the 'last hope'. He was trying out freestyle this time, I didn't have to be told, I knew that much about swimming. But if I didn't know, what would give it away would be the fact that if Haruka was teaching, it _had_ to be freestyle.

While Rei readies up, everyone intensely eyes his figure, expectations arising. Even Haruka wants this swimming attempt to work and offered to help, so it must have done something.

Rei starts to move his hands gently, slowly starting his stoke and beginning to quicken up. Everything was perfect...for just a while.

The quick build up results in the disruption of his momentum. A sour look spreads across the swim teams adamant, inspired expressions, hopeful smiles turning into disappointment and worry as Rei fails once again. He slowly sinks to the bottom of the pool.  
Soon, after breaking the surface, he coughs back up the water he'd almost drowned in.  
He cries in despair since he still can't swim.

Well, I guess that was it.

I wasted all of my time for no reason. Why am I here in the first place?   
It's not like I care at all for this swim club, much less enough to keep them company.

While I gather my stuff to leave, Gou approaches and asks me to place some paperwork back in the office, since she was in a hurry to leave.

Reluctantly, I agree, a lethargic, absent-minded expression on my face.

Finding the right drawer after endless attempts, I walk outside only to see Rei sitting in the corner, recalling all the misery moments from today. It must have been embarrassing for him, failing that many times. But everyone knew that wasn't bothering him, his biggest reason to be forlorn was something else, something that made his heart clench. It was the feeling off failing after trying hard multiple times, day after day, that hurt so much, it fills your heart with doubt. Should you keep trying or give it up? Sometimes there are things out of your reach that you _can't_ accomplish and are better left in your past.

I felt bad for him.

About to turn away and leave, I catch sight of Haruka slowly walking towards Rei and taking a seat beside him.

Too immersed in the sight, the fact I have to leave slips my vacant mind. Eyes drifting all around the scene, they land on the same back-haired swimmer who kept popping up. Haruka. The more I stared at his figure, the more I drown in this indescribable feeling I can't escape. Nor can I identify it. Since he started with his lesson this morning I've been seeing the same passion in his eyes that I saw a long ago, and though it scares me, it intrigues me.

Suddenly interrupted by Nagisa, I start to make my way out, glancing back once more, a secret smile forming on my normally expressionless face as a thought envelops my mind.

Maybe he wasn't so emotionless after all.

(TIME SKIP)

Sunlight pierces through gaps in my bedroom curtains, illuminating over my figure laying in bed, shaking with pain. I had no idea what happened, all I know is that my foot is in unbearable pain. But I have no idea what triggered it, the last thing I remember is walking home last night and sleeping straight away. Nothing had happened to my leg during that time.

I call out to my mum in a shaky voice, hoping she would hear my cry. After boundless seconds, my room door opens swiftly as my mum enters with a worried expression.

Coming towards me and taking a seat beside, she asks what's wrong. Only knowing little myself, I tell her as much as I know while she hurriedly calls the doctor, also trying to comfort me.

The pain was killing me.

Soon the doctor arrives and gives me pain-resistant pills which make it less painful yet still noticeable. After examining my foot fully, he starts asking me questions, trying to find the reason behind the sudden ache. Listening to all I had to say, he comes to a conclusion.

"You shouldn't have put your foot in so much pressure and should have taken the bus instead of walking", He complains.

Earning no response from me, he sighs and continues.

"I'm sure it's not something big, the foot just needs time to slowly get used to working again after all that rest. I suggest she take this week off as well and use crutches until her foot is able to withstand the pressure. I was hoping she wouldn't need crutches but judging by the situation you'll need to use them for a while.", He announces, talking to my mum.

After the doctor takes his leave, my mum orders me to rest. It may be rest for her, but for me it was just staring at the blank ceiling for agonising hours. However, as minutes pass, my body starts yearning for some rest, a light sleep slowly enveloping me.

"HOOONNNNNKKKKKK"

Awoken by the blaring of a car outside, I slightly pull off my blanket, allowing my foot to move about a bit.

"What The Fuc-", I mumble to myself rubbing my eyes.

Dropping my head off to the pillow's edge, I gaze at the ground below as the honking continues outside.

"Why do I have such annoying neighbours?", I sigh to myself.

Awaiting for it to stop, I can't help but listen to all the commotion.

"Get out...HONKKK...the fuckin....HONKKK....way.....HONKHONKHONK"

I wasn't surprised.

Turning towards my phone, I see the usual things.

**550 new messages from Friends.**

**5 new messages from Unknown.**

Wait...Unknown?


	5. Unknown

Saying goodbye to (Friend 5), I make my way towards the pool. I had decided to visit and stay with the swim club for a few more days. It's not like I had anything better to do.....was the excuse I gave to others, but the truth was that these guys reminded me of _him_ and how things used to be before. They weren't the exact same human beings, but they were close enough.

My friends were obviously great company and had their own style, but these guys on the other hand had a weird nostalgic vibe to them, which I had unknowingly been craving for ages. It sounds selfish of me, and I agree it is, but I deserve this much after all that's gone on.

As I reach the water, I spot two figures splashing inside, realising when coming nearer they're Haruka and Rei, they weren't swimming though. Rei lay on his chest trying to stay afloat on the shimmering liquid as haruka stood by, instructing.

He was helping him swim...  
He _actually_ listened to me?

As I make my way to where the others were sitting, I slightly glance his way. He looked unbothered, yet there was still passion and concern in his eyes. He taught Rei with extreme care, and you could clearly see how much he loved _his_ water.

Taking a seat beside the rest, I also fall victim to staring endlessly at the two in the water, unbeknownst to the amount of time that passed 

When Haruka is finally satisfied, he backs away, giving Rei space to swim.

Everyone had tried teaching Rei and failed, Haruka was the 'last hope'. He was trying out freestyle this time, I didn't have to be told, I knew that much about swimming. But if I didn't know, what would give it away would be the fact that if Haruka was teaching, it _had_ to be freestyle.

While Rei readies up, everyone intensely eyes his figure, expectations arising. Even Haruka wants this swimming attempt to work and offered to help, so it must have done something.

Rei starts to move his hands gently, slowly starting his stoke and beginning to quicken up. Everything was perfect...for just a while.

The quick build up results in the disruption of his momentum. A sour look spreads across the swim teams adamant, inspired expressions, hopeful smiles turning into disappointment and worry as Rei fails once again. He slowly sinks to the bottom of the pool.  
Soon, after breaking the surface, he coughs back up the water he'd almost drowned in.  
He cries in despair since he still can't swim.

Well, I guess that was it.

I wasted all of my time for no reason. Why am I here in the first place?   
It's not like I care at all for this swim club, much less enough to keep them company.

While I gather my stuff to leave, Gou approaches and asks me to place some paperwork back in the office, since she was in a hurry to leave.

Reluctantly, I agree, a lethargic, absent-minded expression on my face.

Finding the right drawer after endless attempts, I walk outside only to see Rei sitting in the corner, recalling all the misery moments from today. It must have been embarrassing for him, failing that many times. But everyone knew that wasn't bothering him, his biggest reason to be forlorn was something else, something that made his heart clench. It was the feeling off failing after trying hard multiple times, day after day, that hurt so much, it fills your heart with doubt. Should you keep trying or give it up? Sometimes there are things out of your reach that you _can't_ accomplish and are better left in your past.

I felt bad for him.

About to turn away and leave, I catch sight of Haruka slowly walking towards Rei and taking a seat beside him.

Too immersed in the sight, the fact I have to leave slips my vacant mind. Eyes drifting all around the scene, they land on the same back-haired swimmer who kept popping up. Haruka. The more I stared at his figure, the more I drown in this indescribable feeling I can't escape. Nor can I identify it. Since he started with his lesson this morning I've been seeing the same passion in his eyes that I saw a long ago, and though it scares me, it intrigues me.

Suddenly interrupted by Nagisa, I start to make my way out, glancing back once more, a secret smile forming on my normally expressionless face as a thought envelops my mind.

Maybe he wasn't so emotionless after all.

(TIME SKIP)

Sunlight pierces through gaps in my bedroom curtains, illuminating over my figure laying in bed, shaking with pain. I had no idea what happened, all I know is that my foot is in unbearable pain. But I have no idea what triggered it, the last thing I remember is walking home last night and sleeping straight away. Nothing had happened to my leg during that time.

I call out to my mum in a shaky voice, hoping she would hear my cry. After boundless seconds, my room door opens swiftly as my mum enters with a worried expression.

Coming towards me and taking a seat beside, she asks what's wrong. Only knowing little myself, I tell her as much as I know while she hurriedly calls the doctor, also trying to comfort me.

The pain was killing me.

Soon the doctor arrives and gives me pain-resistant pills which make it less painful yet still noticeable. After examining my foot fully, he starts asking me questions, trying to find the reason behind the sudden ache. Listening to all I had to say, he comes to a conclusion.

"You shouldn't have put your foot in so much pressure and should have taken the bus instead of walking", He complains.

Earning no response from me, he sighs and continues.

"I'm sure it's not something big, the foot just needs time to slowly get used to working again after all that rest. I suggest she take this week off as well and use crutches until her foot is able to withstand the pressure. I was hoping she wouldn't need crutches but judging by the situation you'll need to use them for a while.", He announces, talking to my mum.

After the doctor takes his leave, my mum orders me to rest. It may be rest for her, but for me it was just staring at the blank ceiling for agonising hours. However, as minutes pass, my body starts yearning for some rest, a light sleep slowly enveloping me.

"HOOONNNNNKKKKKK"

Awoken by the blaring of a car outside, I slightly pull off my blanket, allowing my foot to move about a bit.

"What The Fuc-", I mumble to myself rubbing my eyes.

Dropping my head off to the pillow's edge, I gaze at the ground below as the honking continues outside.

"Why do I have such annoying neighbours?", I sigh to myself.

Awaiting for it to stop, I can't help but listen to all the commotion.

"Get out...HONKKK...the fuckin....HONKKK....way.....HONKHONKHONK"

I wasn't surprised.

Turning towards my phone, I see the usual things.

**550 new messages from Friends.**

**5 new messages from Unknown.**

Wait...Unknown?

* * *

**Small update**


	6. Wait We're Not A Coup-

Staring blankly at my crammed closet, I try to find a suitable clothing to wear, now wishing I had been able to arrange it properly earlier.

There was only an hour and a half left before I was supposed to meet up with the rest. Normally, I wasn't so picky but I just had this urge to dress up more presentable today and wear something other than my usual shirt and jeans.   
My eyes growing tired of scanning the pile of clothes numerous times, I look once again, going deeper into the closet to retrieve a plain white turtleneck and lantern sleeved jumper.

Judging by the rustling of trees outside, it looked pretty breezy and it would only get colder later on so I decide to go with the tender jumper. Scavenging for something fitting to wear it with, I soon lose hope of finding anything well matched other than some simple black jeans.

These will do.

Laying the chosen clothes gently on the bed, I sit back down and look into my phone, trying to distract myself from wandering about the thousands of scenarios that might play out tonight which only filled my stomach with a weird sensation some might call 'butterflies'.

**638 New Messages From Everyone Loves Chicken Soup**

I click onto the group chat, immediately.

_(Friend 2): What the....who changed the group name to Everyone Loves Chicken soup._

_(Friend 4): I did._

_(Friend 2): why??_

_(Friend 4): because i was bored._

_(Friend 2): 😑 That's your excuse..._

_(Friend 4): why are u always in such a bad mood?_

_(Friend 2): Oh so Im the one who's moody???_

**(Friend 5) Changed The Group's Title To 'Will You Both Shut Up'**

Scrolling past the countless texts from days ago, I land myself at yesterday's messages.  
  
 _Why are there so many?_

_(Friend 4): Awww thank you so much guys.  
(Friend 4): you didn't have get me so many chocolates and gifts._

_(Friend 2): Its your birthday, duh  
(Fiend 2): ^O^_

_(Friend 3): You better be having a great birthday! This is your day!_

The way the conversation had taken a U-turn, I did not know.

The day I had gotten a call from Haruka, my friends and I had face timed earlier the same day since it was my friend's birthday. I couldn't be there for they had planned the whole trip before hand and because of the situation I was in, I couldn't go due to how far away it was. If the venue had been close by, I could still have gone but not wanting to ruin their plans, I insisted on them going ahead with their idea and instead just face-timed them.

I scroll down further to the most latest texts.

_(Friend 6): Yesterday was so fun :-D_

_(Friend 5): yh but it was also really tiring,  
(Friend 5): I feel as if all my limbs are gonna fall off_

_(Friend 6): lol you and your manyyy 'medical' problems_

_(Friend 5): hey! all you did yesterday was sit around, I was the one  
getting everything r3ady_

_(Friend 6): -. -_

_(Friend 2): oh (Y/N)'s here_

(Friend 2) spots my name tag reading the text as seen.

_(Friend 3): Hellooooo, (Y/N), why are you hiding...._

_Me: hey  
Me: I wasn't hiding...  
Me: It was just taking a long time to get past all your messages.  
Me: do you know how much you guys text???_

_(Friend 2): (friend 3) stop acting like a creep._

_(Friend 3) yh we know 😅  
(Friend 3): I'm not a creep..._

_(Friend 5): so is anyone doing anything interesting today cause all  
I'm doing is just laying around after all the madness from yesterday._

_Me: I'm actually just about to go out._

(Friend 2): what about ur leg?

_Me: I'm just going down to town._

_(Friend 5): anything important happening?_

_Me: Just going out to celebrate someone learning  
to swim with the swim club._

_(Friend 3): wait.....didn't they already know how to swim???_

_(Friend 2): that must have been what that blonde-haired boy in the corridor was cheering about when he was shrieking loudly._

_(Friend 3): was his name Rei?_

_Me: yh, but how did you know?_

_(Friend 2): yh, how exactly did you know...huh? 😉_

_(friend 3): oh, shut up! Its nothing like that, the blonde guy was screaming his name out for everyone to hear._

_(Friend 2): sure...._

I burst out a stifled laugh, imaging Rei with (friend 3). Though, I have to agree.....I SHIP IT.

Deciding I should get ready now, I say my byes and turn to go but I'm stopped abruptly as I see some new messages.

(Friend 4): Do you guys thinks it a date...since that black-haired is also tagging along.

(Friend 2): think? IK it is!

(Friend 3): First time I actually saw her taking interest in a guy like that, otherwise she refuses straight away.

(Friend 5): what was the guy's name....Hanako....hakuna...Harika...

Frustrated and flustered as the same time, I put an end to their curiosity.

_Me: It's haruka and no its nothing like that..._   
_Me: I can also see these messages you know...._   
_Me: Anyway, bye again._

I finally put my phone down as my friends move onto another topic to discuss as I take my clothes and get changed.

That word still lingering at the back of my mind.

_**Date?** _

(TIME SKIP)

Grabbing my crutches and adjusting it to align with my arm, I close the front door behind me as I start making my way towards the one place I despised oh so much!

The Bus Station.

But the 'things' that came there...BUSES...My arch nemesis.

Just the thought of riding in them sent a cold shiver down my back. The compact space as people inhaled and exhaled the same breath as others, the windows being the only way fresh air that can enter. 

_What's worse?_

The place you sit, the seats!

Half are covered with mud and other substances you aren't even aware of, the backsides burnt from all the cigarettes that have been pressed against them. But nothing beats the fact you don't even know who sat there before you. Maybe in a way it gives you comfort and strength to actually take a seat. 

Sometimes ignorance really is bliss!

As you can tell by now, I'm not a big fan of going anywhere on a bus. However, due to the unfortunate reason we're all aware of by now, I had no other choice. 

Walking down the narrow road, I cross the street to the other side where the station was located. As usual, there were people giving me looks. It didn't come much as a surprise but today they were staring a bit too much, probably because of my crutches.   
I guess everyone just had this curiosity to stare at someone who was different to them, be it crutches or wheelchairs or absolutely anything.

As I look down the road, I can make out a large two-story vehicle make their way around the corner.

When for once the universe was actually doing something for me on time for me, it was this...

Awaiting for my transport to stop in front of me, I take a long breath and get ready to board my nightmare. The seconds went by fast and before I know it, I'm waiting in line. There was an elderly couple in front of me who got on and I stepped up to pay my money. After I was done, I quickly examined the inside, scavenging for a place to sit.

Sitting upstairs was an obvious no and I didn't want to be around too many people as well so I took a seat second to the back, placing my crutches on the seat beside me(blocking access to anyone wanting to seat next me) and gazed out the window.

Eventually, all the other people got on and the bus started on its course.  
Trying to take my mind away from all the unhygienic things around me, I look around for something to distract myself.

Instead of looking at the scenery outside, I look further down the bus as something catches my eye. Sitting not to far away was a little girl eating ice-cream, it used to be my favourite as a child but I hadn't seen it in years.  
I thought they had stopped making them. 

Just as more memories related to the ice-scream start coming into remembrance, my expression changes from deja-va to disgust as the ice-cream falls onto the girl's lap, somewhat dripping onto the bus seat.

_See what I was talking about._

Not even daring to look at the ice cream dripping out the little girl's mouth, I turn to face the beautiful scenery outside as the girl complains to her mum, loud enough for everyone to hear. Blocking out all the whining, my mind wanders to the upcoming meet up.

I hadn't gone to this place before even though it always comes around this time of year because I was just not bothered to go. But here I am finally about see what all the hype is about.

Soon more people started appearing on the other side of the window and so do more buildings while the bus travels further into the centre of the city before coming to a halt.

Finally being able to get off, I breath a relieved gasp and make my way to the most busy part of area, where all the stalls were set up.

"How am I supposed to find anyone here?", I say slightly louder than a whisper, my eyes shifting to from stall to stall trying to spot a similar blue head, brown head, blonde haired and a black haired male in particular.

From behind me a cheery voice booms out, ending my hunt.

"You don't need to, we're already here"

Turning my head around to face Nagisa, I give him a glad smile and shift my gaze to the others who were tailing behind.

They all have warm smiles brushed upon their faces and a twinkle in their eyes. 

Even Haruka...

On call there were many moments I could sense his smile but seeing it person was a totally different thing.

_It was mesmerising._

Dazing at him, I eyed him from his jet black hair to his blue sneakers. If you looked hard enough, you could make out his muscular abs pressing against his pure white shirt as the wind blew past, ruffling his hair in such an attractive way.

_Wait, did I just check him out?_

A crimson shade sets on my face and I quickly flick my head towards the others, still observing haruka from the corner of my eye.

_Did he notice?_   
_Way to go (Y/N), it's not even been a minute and you've started drooling over that boy._

Keeping my thoughts to my self and making sure they stay there, I greet them all brightly.

They return my greeting and we start making our way towards some of the stalls as I try to not to glance at Haruka to much. This odd, unusual sentiment had overcome me where I just wanted to keep looking over to him, watching his face light up with the few emotions he showed nowadays unlike before.

The first stall is the 'Gun Ball' where you have to aim with a plastic gun and knock down as many cans you can. Nagisa goes first as the others follow in his footstep. Gou stepped this one out as she watched us all take the aim.

After everyone had a try we all looked for another stall to attack. Only makoto had won a bear, the rest of us failed miserably.

We decide to split into two groups and meet up after half-an hour since half of us want to try out the east side of the festival, while some want to go see the west.

And guess who I've ended up with?

Nagisa and Haruka.

Steadily, we make our way to the west. Nagisa starts jumping in excitement over with activity to take part in.

Half expecting him to keep talking and half expecting him to wander off, I look at some of the stalls and the huge stage in front, nothing in particular catching my eyes.

Feeling a sudden gush of wind on my right, I turn to seen not nagisa but an empty space where he should have been walking and a distant haruka mirroring my expression.

We both abruptly stop.

Turning our bodies a whole 180 degrees, we see him rooted to a spot. 

Slowly walking back to him, we give him questioning looks which are only returned with a shimmering grin.

After a moment of silence, he finally explains, "CANDY FLOSS! I HAVEN'T HAD IT IN AGES! WE HAVE TO GET SOME!", Nagisa exclaims, pulling both Haruka and me by the arm as he leads the way.

When he finally stops, a small frown dawns on him.

"What?", I ask to try be of any help.

He only tilts his head and looks at the crowd around. For a second, I stand there dumb-founded until I get a nudge at my side.

It was haruka.  
He motions me to look towards a certain way and once I did I knew why nagisa's face had fallen. The line for candy floss was so long it was cutting into another line and causing a disruption.

_WTH? All this for candy floss?_

Getting slightly uncomfortable with the rowdiness, I suggest nagisa to sneak past since no one will see him anyway. Without giving it a second, he does exactly that. As I see him wander past, I turn to face haruka whose face held a expression I haven't seen before.

_Pure horror._

Turning to where he was staring, my eyes grew wide almost resembling haruka's only mine were larger.

A couple of meters away our faces flashed on a huge screen along with a few other people as some words above it on the stage I remember from before.

** THE CHOSEN NOMINEES FOR THIS YEAR'S COUPLE CHALLENGE **

_Couple?  
Challenge?_

That's when I realised while we were standing in line waiting for candy floss, we had accidentally shuffled into the line to the stage which stood beside it. It must have been a random selection.

Glancing at Haruka, I see him gawking back at me.  
Both of our faces expressing only one sentence.

_What had we gotten ourselves into?_

Why does this feel like instant karma for telling nagisa(who was no where to be found) to skip ahead in line...

Before either of us has time to escape or come up with an excuse, we're both being pulled by the arm(again) towards the stage by this women holding a mike.

_What is it with everyone dragging me around today?_

As we draw nearer to the stage, I try to reason with her but she's not listening, too busy saying some useless information into the mic.

"Wait, We're not a coup-", My sentence gets cut short as I'm heaved onto the stage, haruka beside me as dozens of eyes fix their pupils on us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Next Chapter will be out soon!**

**Bye, take care! ^_^**


	7. Sugar, Spice And Everything Nice

There were numerous eyes watching us, taking in all our actions, even a slight movement won't go unnoticed. As I'm lost in my thoughts, I don't realise that other people are also being brought up onto the stage. They all look, unlike me, extremely excited and lucky to be here.

How amusing.... I'm sure anyone in the audience would love to be here in my place.

My anxiety slowly starts taking over while I stand here awkwardly, looking particularly no-where, just trying to avoid match gazes with anyone in the audience. As if coming to my rescue, a bunch of workers place a table being in front of each 'couple'.

At least it provides _some_ sort of secrecy from the dozens watching.

Edging closer to the metal structure, I stare at the contents it was holding, a hint of confusion plastered on my already tensed up face. There laying inside two separate plates on top of the table are chillies and not just on our table but everyone's.

_What are we supposed to do we thes-_

Interrupting my own thoughts, my mouth forms a huge O as I register what they're going to make us do.

_They're going to make us eat them...!_

Though I don't have anything against spicy food and have an explainable love for soba, I could never eat a whole chilli let alone _these many._

Turning to haruka, I give him a gesture indicating we should quickly get of the stage but he doesn't give a response instead turns his head back to the table.

_Maybe he has stage fright?_

Ignoring him, I slowly start to edge backwards towards the stair, hoping I could disappear from sight without anyone noticing.

_I was so close, just a few centimetres away._

However, as I begin to take another step and raise my leg, something sticks onto my foot forcing it back down abruptly with my whole body following. Expecting the rock-hard floor meet my back, I wince while my eyes close naturally, but soon open themselves again to see to Haruka's face only millimetres away from mine.

Too lost in his beauty, my crutches fall to the ground going unnoticed.

Haruka's unusually warm hands are wrapped around me as I also steadily envelope my arms around his neck while his grip continues to tighten around my body. For a pure moment we just stare into each other eyes. The intense gaze is broken only when haruka shifts his attention down at my lips.

Taking a huge gulp, I look at his shimmering blue orbs which were still on my lips.

"You should look where you go...", His voice comes out quiet yet gentle, his eyes turning to mine again, this time less intense. My whole body heats up as if it's being scorched with fire, while my heart threatens to burst out my chest.

_What's wrong with me?_

All I do is lay in his hold, unable to move even an inch, wanting this moment to last forever, regardless of the blazing feeling shooting through my whole anatomy.

Haruka slowly leans in closer and tilts his head a fraction to the right, his eyes refusing to look anywhere other than my lips.

 _OMG, HARUKA NANASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ , I scream internally.

Not knowing what to do myself, I just cling onto his body.

_Should I also lean in?_

_Should I push him back?_

_For god sake (Y/N), just make up your mind,_ My Conscience intertwines.

Finally giving up that little bit of resistance I had in me, I start to lean in as well.  
His eyes glimmer for a moment as he sees me engage and his ocean blue eyes flicker towards mine for a moment before turning all their attention back to my now sightly shivering lips. Not being able to take the tension anymore, I close my eyes, allowing the present to play out.

A flaming sensation covers my face where his breath brushes. Just when I think his lips are about to close the distance between us, we're broken out of our trance as loud cheers start erupting.

Then the realisation hits us...

_We're still on the stage...._

I quickly snap open my eyes and lean back indicating to haruka to let me go, who's also opened his eyes. Swiftly puling back, he reaches out to my crutches before giving them to me and turning to the audience, a huge blush plastered on his pale face.

If his was that big, mine could only be times ten since my face is still burning.

One, because of ahem....the obvious.

Second, because of all the embarrassment I'm facing right now.

We make our way back to the table, my mind too clouded with humiliation to notice the cheering gradually slowing down. The whole place was now completely silent as I look up from the ground to see some guilty faces, feeling bad for interrupting our kiss.

Though I'm absolutely enraged for how they intruded our moment, I'm partly grateful. If they hadn't started cheering, we'd have never known that they were there....

That would have meant that....

I could have had my _first_ kiss in front of dozens of people!

I look over to Haruka, who has composed himself, while I'm still here drowning with embarrassment and not to make things better, my attention keeps turning to the audience and my brain can't help but remember the private moment they saw.

"Aww looks like we disturbed the two lovebird's moment", The speakers booms out as the person responsible for putting us in this mess spoke into the mic, making it clear to even those who hadn't seen us that we were caught about to do something.

_Not helping Lady!_

"Anyway let's start with competition before anything else happens", She continues speaking as my eyes dig holes into the back of her head. Not even slightly affected by it, she keeps on talking.

After many self-conscience minutes, I regain my calmness.

_It was just an embarrassing moment...no-one's going to remember._

_Haruka and I didn't even kiss so it's ok._

_Everyone practically saw nothing._

I kept giving myself false hope.

Focusing back on the whole reason why I was here in there first place, I look around to the mic lady who had _surprisingly_ stopped explaining just as I looked towards her. Now wishing I had actually been paying attention, instead of fussing over my exploding emotion, I look around trying to find out what was going on.

Everyone else on the stage had their attention fixed on the plate of peppers.

"Three, Two, One, Munch Away"

_Wait-what?_

_So I guess I was right._

Hesitantly grabbing a chilly, my mouth opens to take a small bite out of it. I could try to escape again but it'll be impossible to get past that lady at this point and it also happened to remind me of an earlier event. I don't want that happening again.

Ahh!, I'm jerked out of my thoughts as my mouth sets on fire. Screaming internally, I stare at the pepper in my hand, I had barely eaten any and the hot spice was already burning my throat from the inside.

Glancing down at the rest on the plate, I gulp-

_Sh*t!_

The spice travels down my throat, scaring each place it touches while leaving tiny fragments behind so the effect stays longer. Scared to make any movement as it could make things worse, I stand still like a statue.

_No, (Y/N), you're not going to give up that easily. After all it's just a spice..._

....a spice which could give an unimaginable troubling stomach in a few hours as well as the burning sensation in your throat which is sure to turn into a sore throat.

If only I had considered that before pushing the whole vegetable into my already hurting mouth.

_Worst. Decision. Ever._

Tears start streaming down my face uncontrollably while my voice is trapped inside. Instantly, dropping the spice back onto the table, I lean against the hard exterior, taking in large amounts air through my mouth. I heard someone say it helped cool the mouth.

_Who lied!?!?_

Scanning around the table, looking for my only source of survival, _water_ , I spot a bottle at the corner of the table. Viciously grabbing, I twist the cap and start taking in the refreshing water. Adam's ale gushes down my neck, washing away all the spice, almost acting as healing medicine for the bruises left inside.

After many relieving minutes, I place the empty water bottle down gently. All the pain was nearly gone, except the throbbing at the back of my throat. Sensing that I've gained somewhat control over my mouth again, my tongue slowly moves around my mouth, trying not to press to hard on the parts where the pepper had done most of it's magic. Looking around at the others, I nearly choke on air as other people have already finished one of their plates and were now moving onto the second one.

_Are they even human....?_

_Or maybe I'm just the odd one out here...._

Glancing back, at the plates in front, I hesitantly reach out my arm towards it. However, before it can extend far enough to grab them, it stops abruptly as the horrors from before start flushing back into my worn out mind.

My hand start to tremble, not knowing whether to continue on it's course or turn back.

Too lost in my own oblivion, I totally forget that Haruka has been beside me this whole time, eyeing me from the first second. There had been many moments, he had wanted to reach out and comfort me but always stopped seeing me gain composure again. As he watches my trembling hand give in and reach to grab another pepper, he instantly grasps his hand on mine.

I turn towards him and ask in a shaky voice," What?", any sound barely escaping from my lips.

"You've eaten enough, let me eat the rest", He replies softly as he nudges me to the side and starts to eat the rest of what I hadn't eaten- pretty much everything.

Feeling a sense of relief, I gladly give him space. Though I do feel somewhat guilty for burdening him with all the rest, there's a place in my heart slightly grateful for him taking over.

_It not like he's going to eat most of them. He'll probably just have like 2 or 3 before giving up._

_**Author Note:** _

**Part Two Coming Next - >>>**


	8. Sugar, Spice And Everything Nice (Part 2)

By now I had a better understanding of how the rules worked. Each person from every couple had to eat at least one chilli (ahem...me) and the fastest couple to finish them all would win.

I don't even know what award the winner receives and if it really is worth eating all these chillies, not to mention the upcoming storm they brew inside your stomach.

You're also not allowed to eat at the same time as each other and one plate is usually for one person to finish first, leaving the second plate for the other so everything is shared equally between the two. However, it's totally up to the couple to decide how much they each eat as long they've ate at least one.

Judging from the plates we're given, it seems as there are five in each, ten in total. 

_It doesn't seem that much at first, but trust me when it's inside your mouth, nipping away at your throat, scorching your lungs as if Hades himself prepared these set it alight, it'll feel like much._

Other couples around me and Haruka aren't that far ahead either, just maybe 2 or 3 peppers in the lead except one which are already onto their second half. All the partners urge each other on while also checking on them every now and then, supplying them frequently with water so they don't harm themselves. When they feel their partner is having a tough time continuing, they switch places immediately.

Many faces which had been glowing with determination before are now covered with beads of sweat and defeat. Some have even completely backed out while some still continue to be pushed to the edge and intoxicate their insides with the dreadful poison.

Haruka...is part of the latter.

As I finally end scanning my surroundings, I focus back onto my _partner_ beside me. It's actually been a while since he's done anything but eat, all that time I was looking around, he'd just been taking in all the spice. And yet he's _still_ not stopping for a break.

A few minutes rolled by as I keep my gaze deeply fixed on him, a worn out expression spread across his face. Beads of sweat trickle down the side of his face onto his clenched jawline which looks astoundingly beautiful even in this situation.

Even if I don't want to admit it, it looks perfect. _He_ looks perfect.

His veins, more prominent than normal, stretch from his bicep to his lavish arms to his muscular hands while he holds a strong and firm grip on the table.

A bit too strong...

"Haruka, that's enough. You've eaten a lot already", I call out.

Removing one hand from my side, I softly place it on his pale one. Warmth surges up my arm as I connect with Haruka's body, small sensations arousing around my whole anatomy. This seems to have an affect on him as well since he loosens up a bit and appears somewhat calmer.

Just as I think he's going to back down and take break, he does the unexpected.

Drastically, he grabs a hand full of chillies and shoves them all in his mouth without any second thought.

_What The Fuck Haruka!_

As expected, his face starts to turn a darker red than it already is, his now shivering hands where no longer clutching onto the table, but clasping his throbbing throat. The poor boy's navy eyes wander around, desperately scavenging for any sign of water.

However, this time it isn't so he can dive into it shirtless, rather to gulp it down like a thirsty puppy. Trying to make myself useful, I help in looking around for any sign of H2O.

To Haruka's dismay, I guiltily pass him a regretful look as I come to the realisation that I've already drank all the available water there was on our table. After registering my expression and coming to the same conclusion, Haruka's face worsens, multiple veins popping out his agonising face.

Panicking, I quickly shout to the management behind us to get us some water asap. Rapidly responding to my plea, the health management team rush forward with water bottles and even a chair for Haruka to rest on, who's gradually began to kneel down onto the solid floor below as I try to help him keep his balance and provide all the comfort I can.

If everyone's attention wasn't already on us by now, it sure is now as I sense every eye's gaze shooting past me onto the panting figure below wanting to get in on all the action, the victim on the other hand is failing miserably to compose his usual blank expression. 

Disregarding everyone's focus on him, he swallows down all the three bottles of water he's supplied with and slowly leans back in his chair, a tired sigh escaping his sore mouth.

Just as I'm about to reach over and sooth his shoulder, the whistle blows, forcing me to retract my arm back. The game has come to an end.

A feeling of relief yet irritation fills me as I'm interrupted.

All I want is to reach my arm out towards him and press it against his fibrous shoulder to make sure he knows I am there for him.

We haven't even had the chance to talk about our almost kiss. My feelings are all over the place, I don't even what's going on anymore. I desperately want to ask him about his emotions but judging by the situation at the moment, it has to wait till later since the most important thing right now is Haruka's health.

_He's obviously had too much spice for his own good._

"He'll be fine, he's just had an over consumption of chillies over a really quick amount of time, which will soon come out in the form of faeces. If he had followed the rules and only ate the maximum one at a time, this would have never occurred", The main health guy in charge explains while getting up, leaving an exhausted Haruka on the chair, looking slightly better than before. Everyone else starts to clear away as I give them all small nods and advance closer towards my worn-out companion.

"You ok?"

His calmly nods and steadily tries to get up.

"You should stay seat-"

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!", The speaker booms out half-way through my suggestion, but Haruka still manages to understand my message as he mouths 'I'm okay now'.

Everyone else has stopped eating.

One thing I forgot to mention before is that, the second place and third place prize go to the couple who would have eaten the second and third most(though it is pretty obvious already). Very rarely it ends in a tie, in which they are given another task to compete in.

Sparing a glance to our own plates, I hope we've finished at least six.

...!!!

Coming dangerously close to popping my eye sockets out, I stare at the almost empty plate with only _one_ remaining chilly.

_H A R U K A N A N A S E..._

Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be the only time this boy is will prove to me of his worth.

_But the more important question is why this seems to intrigue me rather than worry me?_

\---TIME SKIP---

Haruka and I end up getting second place, surprisingly. One couple finished all of the chillies, earning themselves first place, they must either have some good spice tolerance or great perseverance.

Though I did have _some_ part to play in our win, all credit certainly goes to Haruka. Eating spice of that quantity in such a limited time, he surely surprised me, yet more astonishingly he's walking around displaying no form of pain or uneasiness. Nothing at all but I'm sure in a few hours the side effects will start kicking in.

He definitely needs to be given a punishment after what he he's done today so he's warned before hand not to do something similar again. 

Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on him as he _is_ the reason I'm holding a huge, cuddly teddy bear whose fur is enveloping around both my hands. Sincerely, Haruka let me take it.

Along with the plushie, we're also given a photograph with our awkward smiles plastered onto our faces, which Haruka took almost immediately.

I mean I have no objection...why would I?

_I get to keep the plushie._

It's not like I'm being entirely greedy, I asked him twice if he wants to swap or just take both things but he refused each time, feeling _thoroughly_ content with just the photo in his palm. In fact he's so intrigued by it, he hasn't taken his eyes of it since receiving it and even till now while walking back to my house. 

Yes, Haruka Nanase is walking home with me...

His offer came as a total surprise but I couldn't say no. And here I am, regretting every second of it now.

Sometime into our walk, I decide to abandon my crutches and just hold them to one side, they are such a nuisance. Now I can cuddle the bear with full satisfaction. 

We turn another corner in still silence, his eyes _still_ fixed on the photograph while mine are set on _him_. It all feels like an illusion, as if we're trapped in this never-ending loop.

He's looking at me though the paper in his hand, while I gaze at him from the corner of my eye.

The only difference is I'm looking at him through the present, while he's lost in a past me, even if it is from just a few hours ago...

_Nothing ever stays exactly the same._

We never stay the same person we were, there's always small things happening within us. 

Either deep within the confinements of our heart or physically visible from the outside.

Either for the good or the bad.

Either with us knowing or without us knowing.

Something about each one us never stays consistent.

We lose a part of ourselves each passing day but gain wisdom and experiences, in that same time span, which we treasure so deeply. We trust ourselves to keep those memories alive, unaware that a time will come when they'll feel like nothing but a mirage, lost somewhere within us as we ponder on other things, other thoughts, other priorities.

Life simply moves.

It all adds to the point. 

_Nothing ever stays exactly the same._

We continue to be quiet but upon entering a vast empty space of road which stretches on for some time, it felt necessary to start a conversation.

"Haruka...."

"Hmm...", A soft, cute hum escapes his mouth as he hardly considers my presence, giving the piece of paper in his hand more importance. 

Maybe he's focusing on me through the photograph.

Or he could just be admiring his own features, though I didn't take him for a narcissistic sought. On the other hand, if someone had a face like Haruka, they wouldn't ever stop talking about it so I guess in a way he's still being modest.

However, it _would_ feel nice if he paid a little more attention to the human being beside him.

No avail.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, I ask, "Why are you looking at that photo for so long?"

"It's useless anyway and our faces look so...awkward", I add.

The photograph had been taken from a hovering camera drone a few metres away, just after our embarrassing _'moment'_.

Both our faces were flushed with scarlet, our eyes scanning the floor with _such_ intensity it was obvious our minds were clouded with other thoughts and were trying to keep our humiliation hidden.

I don't know what's going through haruka's mind looking at the photo for so long?

He's still not mentioned or said anything about his actions back at the festival. He should be the one to give an explanation since it was him who initiated the whole 'moment'.

_Or is he expecting me to say something first?_

"It's not useless", A short, quiet voice leaves him, as I zoom out my thoughts and glance his way.

_Huh...?_

How am I supposed to reply to that?

Laugh it off?

Question him?

Say nothing at all?

It was getting really annoying how haruka was giving such vague answers.

Choosing the last option, I shift my gaze onto the distance and try to focus on anything but him. Let's see how he feels when someone plays a uno reverse card on him, Haruka Nanase get a taste of your own medicine!

Yet no matter how much strain I put on my mind, he just won't leave even for a second.

All evening, I had been looking for an explanation of any sort but he keeps ignoring me, speaking up only on this walk.

I deserve an explanation.

What _really_ is your problem haruka nanase?

Are you just playing around with me?

"COME GET YOUR ICE CREAM WHILE IT'S STILL FROZEN!"

Booming through the atmosphere, a loud speaker echos into my ear as a bright van sets course towards us on the road in front.

There's an unusually familiar sound playing in the background of the voice and it's coming from the same van.

It isn't the nice and soothing familiar, more like the one which reminds you of a terrible event in your life, an event which left a scar.

Although I've had many incidents in my life, there's only one something enough to send shivers done my spine, only one which makes my hands tremble, only one which I can't get over.

And it's all linked to that ice cream van.

Unable to escape the endless thoughts gushing into my strained brain, my mind ponders more on the details as my eyes get heavier and heavier.

It's the same music.  
The same design on the vehicle.

It's all returning...

The girl on the bus I'd seen earlier...with the ice cream...I should have known.

By now I've stopped walking, my senses blurring rapidly by the second.  
I just want to escape and leave this nightmare.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

It was supposed to be gone!

_Then why is it back...?_

There was no denying it, it's there right in front of me, getting closer and closer with every second.

The reality which I had hoped to get away from and foolishly believed that I even did, is back to haunt me once again.

_It's all here, exactly like before, as if nothing's changed._

"Nothing's cha-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update after so long...sorry.
> 
> Going back to school made things so much busier.


	9. Confessions

**Haruka's POV:**

I know she's waiting for an explanation and I desperately want to give one. 

I want her to know how I feel around her, the way my heart starts beating uncontrollably and how I'm unable to think about anything but her, even while I swim. 

Every time before meeting her, I decide that this day will finally be the day I confess but every time she comes in front of me and starts talking, it's as if I lose my voice. Many times, I mindlessly just gaze at her, not having a care about anything else in the world. 

I can't handle it.

I _want_ her.

I _need_ her.

She's become my life support. Living without her is torture. 

But...

But...what?

Do I fear rejection?

These thoughts have been occupying my mind endlessly for the past days and weeks but I've finally had enough. I have to take my chance before I lose it completely. 

Strolling down the road alongside (Y/n), I realise I've been too lost in my own notion that I've barely given her much attention and only replied with short answers.

As I glance over to her, I notice her look away.

She must be mad.

A pang of pain shoots through my heart, my guilty conscious taking over and filling me with regret. Trying to make up for my ignorance, I try to start up a conversation and make up for my mistake.

"(Y/n), I know you think-"

"(Y/n)?...(Y/n)!"

As soon as I began talking, she halts and I notice her staring into the distance when she suddenly begins to sway from one side to another. After releasing what seems to be a defeated sigh, she plummets to ground.

Providing my support and continuously shaking her to help her gain consciousness, I get my phone out and dial the emergency number straight away.

"Please be alright", I whisper softly into her ear, while gently holding on tight to her.

_**(Y/n POV)- At the hospital** _

Flickering open my eyes, I look around and spot a blurry figure of a nurse smiling towards me. She moves away from the side, leaving a worried Haruka plain to sight. Slipping away unnoticed, the nurse leaves him and me alone in the hospital room.

Unaware of what to do, I just return a small, hopeless smile to the only other remaining person here. Slowly making his way towards me, he stops right beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?", He asks concerned, "Are you ok?"

His worried expression almost makes me chuckle at his protective behaviour but my mental state holds me back.

Too much has happened.

I've lost.

I thought justice had been served, I was wrong. The perpetrators won...everyone lied when they said the right side always wins.

All those words about keeping hope were pure lies!

The only reason I had been going through life is with the satisfaction that I avenged _him_ but in reality I haven't. 

There's absolutely no reason to live anymore...

Except one which is standing in front of me.

However, that's also probably just a fantasy or false hope which I'm holding onto helplessly.

"I don't know", I reply to his previous questions.

Haruka just nods his head in response.

"You should take more caution, your family must be very worried since this isn't the first time you've had medical problems", Haruka advises which almost sounds more like a demand.

Dead silence.

He seems embarrassed and looks to the ground below, leaving me thinking of all the incidents I've gone through since childhood.

My heart pounds mercilessly inside my sore chest. Just when will this all end.

Every once in a few weeks, frustrating and hopeless thoughts would make way into my my mind, plunging me deep into what science and society call 'depression'. These thoughts would occupy me for various times, when they first started I thought they'd go away soon but after time when they kept returning, I accepted reality. Some thoughts would return after days, even weeks on lucky occasions but they mostly stay planted inside my brain forever, awaiting any chance to resurface. 

Somehow I used to convince myself each time that it'd get better with time and continued to live life as if carrying out a useless and boring job just for the sake of money. 

Of course there are happy moments as well, for example when Haruka and I came into each other's lives.

Although, our first interaction was nothing less than a miracle, the most treasuring moments are the ones spent together in each other's company. We haven't had the most time alongside each other and I'm sure Haruka doesn't think of me in that way but I still sense a remote connection with him.

Maybe before giving up, I should still express my feelings even if he doesn't return them.

"Haruk-"

"(Y/n)-"

We both stop mid-way in our speech, slightly surprised the other has something to say as well.

"You should go first", He insists but I suggest he should just in case the shock of what I say makes him forget what he's about to say or he may start disliking me and leave.

"I...I know this isn't the most ideal place to say this but I need to tell you how I feel, He speaks gazing into my eye, sending electrical pulses all throughout my body while butterflies erupt inside my stomach.

_Just how can someone make me feel like this?_

_And what does he mean that?_

Light shines onto his illuminating blue orbs, his iris sparkling gently while an anxious expression covers his face. Finding way towards my hands, he envelopes his own around them, tightening his grip on my hand. Warmth radiates from him onto me, bringing a sense of safety and assurance.

"(Y/n), I'm not the most emotional person there is, I kind of lost the ability to express anything some time ago but ever since we met, I started feeling things more passionately again. The smallest fallen leaf on the ground seems intriguing to me and every second of each day suddenly holds more value."

His face is a blushing mess and anyone would be able to sense his nervousness. It somehow still manages to appear alluringly cute.

"But the thing that matters to me the most right now is you. You give me a sense of attachment and I think I've taken a strong liking to you"

Millions of sparks light up inside my body as I feel my face heating up rapidly. I, myself am now blushing at such an intensity it could cook a whole roast chicken.

_He likes me too._

_"_ Would you go out with me, after you get discharged from here?", He asks politely.

"Haruka...you what?...I'll be delighted to go out with you!"

Still unable to process properly what's happening, my mind starts dwelling on all types of _fantasies_ and occasionally questioning if I'm worth being with Haruka. 

_Do I really deserve him?_

_Will he be able to cope with all my problems and miseries?_

"How long has he felt that way?"

A sudden change occurs in Haruka's face.

_Shit!_

I said that out loud.

"Well, I've always felt something from the very start", He states, smiling widely and letting out a sweet chuckle when finding out what I've been thinking.

A wave of tenderness and affection washes over me, filling my heart with content and joy.

Gazing into Haruka's ocean blue eyes, he drowns back into mine and we both utter the sentence every lover has ever spoken.

_I_

_Love_

_You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update ^_^
> 
> The story will start to develop more from now on.
> 
> If you want to keep reading more remember to bookmark. Also like and comment anything you feel or think regarding the story. 
> 
> See you at the next chap.


End file.
